Zachcianka
by xkiyomi
Summary: Strumień świadomości bohatera.; wstęp do czegoś, co być może wkrótce napiszę. Bleach-niebleachowy i zabawa słowami w kreacji bohatera. Renji, jakiego lubię.


bądź przy mnie blisko  
bo tylko wtedy  
nie jest mi zimno

chłód wieje z przestrzeni

kiedy myślę  
jaka ona duża  
i jaka ja

to mi trzeba  
twoich dwóch ramion zamkniętych  
dwóch promieni wszechświata

/Halina Poświatowska/

Nigdy cię nie szanowałem. Nie było mnie przy tobie, kiedy tego potrzebowałaś, choć zawsze widziałem, że chciałaś o to poprosić. Nie interesowałem się twoim życiem, nie wiedziałem, co lubisz, czego pragniesz, nie znałem powodu twojego szczęścia, gdy kolejny raz otwierałaś mi drzwi z uśmiechem. Nie widziałem w tobie nikogo, kto mógłby zatrzymać mnie przy sobie dłużej niż chwila, długa, przyjemna chwila, o której wiedziałaś tylko ty i ja. Nie byłem mężczyzną na zawołanie, mówiłem ci o tym nie raz, nie reagowałem na twoje wiadomości, prowokacje, sygnały. Byłem obok, kiedy miałem na to ochotę, nigdy z przymusu, nigdy z twojej prośby, bo one nie były ważne. Zawsze miałem, co chciałem, a ty byłaś moją chwilową zachcianką.

Pamiętam wieczór, kiedy spotkałem cię pierwszy raz. Tej letniej nocy nie miałem żadnego celu, przekraczając próg ulubionego klubu. Chciałem usiąść w loży, z przyjaciółmi, zamówić najdroższą whisky i upoić się nią do granic. Czekałem na moment, gdy poczuję ją we krwi i złamię jej smak goryczą papierosa, a następnie wbiję wzrok w tłum, który w amoku tracił kontrolę nad czasem. Wbrew przyzwyczajeniom, dzisiaj nie byłem tu poznać kobiety, kilku kobiet, nie interesowały mnie ich spojrzenia, choć normalnie łechtały one moje ego. Zawsze byłem pewny siebie, egoistyczny, ale dzisiaj – byłem po prostu zmęczony.

Szklanki dzwoniły o siebie, pobrzękiwały lodem w ciężkim powietrzu klubu, kiedy kończyliśmy whisky i zamawialiśmy drugą. Dym przykrył nas swoją pierzyną, a ja w milczeniu przysłuchiwałem się rozmowom, krążąc wzrokiem wśród tłumu. Pieniądze, biznes, władza, wszystko to wypisane było na naszych twarzach, to sprawiało, że wkrótce znaleźliśmy towarzystwo, choć teraz wolałem obserwować je z perspektywy. Kuse sukienki i smukłe nogi nie wabiły dziś moich oczu. Dlaczego więc cię zauważyłem? Kiedy to się stało? Sam nie wiem, może minęłaś mój stolik, może tańczyłaś opodal. Może uśmiechnęłaś się do mnie lub kogoś innego przypadkowym uśmiechem, który od tej pory należał tylko do mnie. Może wtopiłaś się w otoczenie, a ja odnalazłem cię właśnie w tym mroku? Ty doskonale to pamiętasz, ale dla mnie sytuacja ta nie miała znaczenia. Stokroć ważniejszy był sposób, w jaki to zrobiłaś. Twoje spojrzenie, chłodne, szydzące, wzrok, który mówił jak nisko, mimo swojej pozycji, byłem, jak plugawym życiem żyłem, jak bezwartościowe były moje pieniądze.

A jednak, wkrótce, wbrew całej swojej pogardzie, powiedziałaś że chcesz właśnie mnie.

Różniłaś się, choć tak naprawdę byłaś całkiem podobna. Lubiłaś mocny alkohol i paliłaś do niego czerwone Marlboro, prowokowałaś ciszę, jakby nie obchodziło cię jak wymowna mogła ona być. Czasem rzucałaś tylko urywkowe zdania, które właśnie przyszły ci na myśl, te zaś, dla mnie, nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Nie dałaś się poznać, a ja o to nie zabiegałem. Nie interesowała mnie twoja natura, charakter - przynajmniej tak utrzymywałem. Wygodniej było mi ze świadomością owej obcości. Nie nakładało to na nas żadnych zobowiązań, których przecież nie chcieliśmy mieć. Ja żyłem swoim życiem, ty miałaś swoje i nawet jeśli nic o nim nie wiedziałem, czasem chciałem zajrzeć pod ten szczelny płaszcz, gdzie ukryłaś całą siebie. Miałem ochotę go zedrzeć. Nie zdarzało się to często, nie mógłbym przecież przyznać, że ktoś mnie zainteresował, nie było to zgodne ze mną i tym, kim byłem. Udawałem więc, że cię nie znam, przynajmniej za dnia, nocą byłaś moją zabawką, instrumentem, który nauczyłem się obsługiwać do perfekcji.

Ta znajomość przeciągnęła się, a ja udawałem, że tego nie widzę. Byłaś mi na rękę. Grałaś moimi kartami i to wystarczyło, by kilka rzeczy umknęło mojej świadomości. Jedna noc przeszła więc w drugą, druga w kolejną, w końcu noc zmieniła się w dzień, pełna doba w tydzień, ten w miesiąc, dwa, dalej. Straciłem rachubę ile to trwało, bo zwyczajnie było mi wygodnie. Nie bywałem już w klubie, zauważyłem, że nie dawał mi satysfakcji. Urok nocy stracił tam swój tajemniczy smak, stał się gromadą zwykłych ludzi i tłumem puszczalskich dziwek, które nie miały nic do zaoferowania. Czasem miałem ochotę tam zboczyć, na chwilę, zobaczyć, czy coś się zmieniło, ale kiedy tylko zatrzymywałem samochód, czułem się obco. Zawracałem. I jechałem po sushi oraz wino.

Co w tobie lubiłem? Lubiłem na ciebie patrzeć. Nie wiem czy zdawałaś sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo byłaś pociągająca. Jak układałaś usta w wyrazie niezadowolenia, by potem unieść ich kąciki w nieznacznym uśmiechu. Jak marszczyłaś brwi i nos, zastanawiając się czego właściwie od ciebie chciałem, kiedy kolejny raz widziałaś mnie w swoim progu. Lubiłem obserwować cię, gdy nie byłaś tego świadoma i zdałem sobie sprawę, że sporo się przez to nauczyłem. Znałem twoje reakcje, choć o tym nie mówiłem, czytałem w tobie niczym w otwartej księdze, nawet jeśli sądziłaś, że tak nie było. Do dziś jesteś pewnie przekonana o swej niezależności, jednak nie mam zamiaru ci jej odbierać. Sam naciągam na siebie zasłonę kłamstwa, by uciec przez myślami, które czasem dopadają mnie, gdy na ciebie patrzę. Często zatracasz się w chwili, w półmroku i kołyszesz się do melodii ulubionej piosenki, co wieczór tej samej. Leżę wtedy na łóżku, paląc papierosa, a ty poddajesz się muzyce tak samo, jak poddajesz się moim dłoniom, gdy tego chcę. W twoich ruchach jest jednak jakaś finezja, coś, co sprawia, że ten obraz mi się nie nudzi, bez znaczenia, iż widzę go każdej nocy. Przypominasz wtedy wykutą z porcelany lalkę, delikatną, subtelną, pełną emocji - emocji, które są dla mnie obce, na które nie ma miejsca w moim brudnym świecie. Wciąż nie umiem ich zrozumieć. Ten taniec zamyka mnie jednak w czarze swej ulotnej chwili, która jest dla mnie tak fascynująca.

Mimo wszystko… Wciąż cię nie znam. Ciągle walczę ze sobą i swoimi granicami, których nie chcę przekroczyć, nieskończenie stawiam im opór, świadomy że każdego kolejnego wieczoru i tak skręcę w twoją ulicę. Będę wiedział, że i ty na mnie czekasz, chociaż gdy otworzysz drzwi, wciąż będziesz udawać zaskoczenie. Potem odwrócisz się, trzaskając naczyniami w nieładzie, kiedy one w rzeczywistości będą już czekać na kuchennym stole. Wyciągniesz kieliszki, ja podam ci whisky, następnie usiądziemy do kolacji, odgrywając swoje role. Zapytasz mnie o coś błahego, odpowiem ci równie wymijająco, trzymając się scenariusza, bo przecież mamy tylko jedną próbę. Znów spędzimy więc czas wspólnie milcząc i spoglądając na siebie z naprzeciwka. Wymienimy się tylko jakimiś uwagami, utrzymując dystans w obawie, że któreś z nas przypadkowo przekroczy linię, tę pilnie strzeżoną przez nas linię, którą wyznaczyliśmy sobie już dawno. Wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, udaję jednak, że tego nie widzę. Odwracam wzrok, kiedy krzyżujesz ze mną spojrzenie i przypominam sobie, że jestem zbyt dorosły, by podejmować lekkomyślne decyzje. Lubię zasłaniać się kłamstwami, dlatego robię to często, przychodzę do ciebie, bo jest mi wygodnie i zostawiam cię o poranku, dla twojego dobra. Nie chcę zrobić następnego kroku. Nie możesz przecież zapomnieć, że jesteś moją chwilową zachcianką.

Zachcianką, którą lubię trzymać w swoich ramionach.


End file.
